Love Story Movie
by xShelBear13
Summary: Can One girl Change A Fight between two Families? Read to Find out - Niley/Nelena You choose!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story Chapter 1**

**Starring**

**Miley Cyrus Or Selena Gomez As Natalie Stewart**

**Nick Jonas As Nick Grey**

**Demi Lovato As Demi Stewart**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens As Vanessa Stewart**

**Cody Linley As Cody Stewart**

**Joe Jonas As Joe Stewart**

**Miley Cyrus Or Selena Gomez As Holly Grey**

**Kevin Jonas As Kevin Grey**

**Ashley Tisdale As Ashley Grey **

**David Henry As David Grey**

**Zac Efron As Zac Stewart**

**Taylor Swift As Taylor Grey**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything.

**Natalie's POV**

I walked through the double doors of my room, and breathed in the fresh vanilla scent coming from candles in the large empty space. I nearly cried once I looked around and saw everything all packed up, realizing I really was leaving. You see, when I was 14 years old I lived in New York City with my family. Well my adopted family that is, until my father, the King of a small town in Germany, came and claimed that I was his daughter. Which was found true after many DNA testings. That night I found out I was a princess, and was moving to Germany, living in a castle, but most importantly I found out I was leaving my family. But now I'm Seventeen and going back.

**Nick's POV**

As I was approaching my sister Holly, I noticed something odd about the Stewart's, they seem happy not that they usually aren't, but they seem beyond exceedingly happy. Which was odd, and almost made me sick.

'Hey, what's up with them?' I asked, pointing to the Stewart's.

'I have no idea' she answered giving me a weird look.

So I walked up to them with the rest of my family, Which included Taylor , Kevin, Holly, Ashley and David.

'Prepare for a fight' I Heard Taylor mutter under her breath, while looking down.

'Why are you guys so happy?' Kevin, the oldest of our side, said in a rude tone.

'Oh, like you would care Grey' Zac, the oldest of the Stewart's shot back, but he was still smiling.

'You'll find out soon enough' Said the Youngest of the Stewart's Demi.

And with that the Stewart's walked away, down the hall of our high school leaving us with puzzled expressions on our faces.

**At Lunch With the Stewart's Demi's POV**

'We were all really excited today, you could probably tell, as our whole family had goofy smiles plastered on each of our faces, but we couldn't help it and we didn't really care actually we didn't care at all because after all of these years our sister is coming back. Not only do I miss her like crazy but she will help with the whole "Grey Vs. Stewart" drama we have going on between our families. You see right now the Grey's are on top with the most popularity and everything. But once we have her back everything will change drastically. I can promise you that.

**No one's POV**

'OMG I can't believe she's coming back today! Vanessa, the oldest of the girls in the Stewart's family squealed.

'Shhhh, Said Cody, We don't want anyone to know that she's coming yet.

'Sorry, I'm just soooo excited! She giggled in response.

Demi leaned back in her seat smiling like an idiot, while the rest of the Stewart's had the same face plastered on their faces.

'Sooo, said Demi, Your going to get her after school at the airport right? Asked Demi, While she looked at Zac.

'Yes, for the hundredth time, Zac replied and chuckled as did the rest of the table.

**No one's POV with the Grey's**

'What is going on? Asked Ashley Grey while the rest of the family were all watching the Stewart's in suspicion of what was going on.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see' replied Holly, as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

**Natalie's POV**

I was in the airport looking for Zac, while getting stares from many people, but I ignored them I guess I was use to it, let me make this simple. People think I'm Beautiful. Or hot, sexy whatever you want to call it. I guess I am but I'm not really the person who wants or likes the attention. And for the Paparazzi, they follow me everywhere which gets really annoying. But whatever I'm here to see my family and that's it. And that's when I see him.

'Zac!!' I scream, excited.

'Nat!' He screams back and engulfs me in one of his famous bear hugs.

'Oh, how I've missed you, I say, smiling.

'Same here Nat, Same here' He says, and kisses my forehead.

'Let's go Home' He says, with one arm around me.

And with that I smile, thinking home over and over in my head again.

**No one's POV at the Stewart's**

'When are they coming?, Says Joe getting impatient while sitting on the staircase with the rest of the Stewart's waiting.

'I do-' says Cody getting interrupted by the doorbell.

'Now' Says Vanessa as a smile grows on her face.

Just then all of the Stewart's get up and run to the door but stop when they see her. Each of the Stewart's faces drop in shock.

'Holy-' says Vanessa.

'Shit' Says Cody.

Demi ignores them and Shakes it off as she runs up to her and gives her a huge hug.

'I missed you soooo much' she says.

**Vanessa POV**

OK, Not only is this girl Drop Dead gorgeous. She is tall I mean she looks like a model. If not better.

**Joe's POV**

Holy shit. That's pretty much all I can think. And that I wish I wasn't related to her.

**Cody's POV**

Wow....

**Natalie's POV**

'Sweetie, I'm so happy Your back!' Mrs. Stewart adds and hugs her.

'Same here baby, I missed you' Says Mr. Stewart.

'I missed you guys too, I say uncomfortable.

'Come on guys,i know you miss her but clearly Nat's tired from the flight, I'm going to take her to her room. Says Zac.

After he says that I don't think I've ever loved anyone anymore, I think.

**The Next Day Natalie's POV**

I wake up hearing my annoying alarm go off rubbing my eyes and stretching I get up and realize I have to go to school today. Normal High School. Which I've never gone to in my life. And suddenly I get extremely nervous. Especially when I hear this.

'Nat, Come Here!' Yells Demi. So slowly, I go into her room.

'hey, I assume you don't have any clothes acceptable' she says.

'umm No probably not' I say embarrassed.

'hey, it's okay you can borrow some of mine' She says and smiles.

20 minutes later of trying clothes on Demi has to help me because I don't have any fashion sense she tells me and laughs. So I laugh along trying to have someone to be able to talk to at school.

' Try this' she tells me holding a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a baby blue silky tank top that shows cleavage and a lot of my back and a pair of extremely high, high heels.

'umm I'm not sure i-' I say.

'Go!' She laughs.

So I try them on and come out, embarrassed, trying to cover myself.

'Oh My god' She says.

'You have no idea how jealous I am of you' she adds.

'I laugh, Don't be. I say.

'ya like that's possible' She says.

Hey I'll do your makeup. Demi Says.

Umm I don't think- I say, but apparently that wasn't a question. She grabs my arm and brings me to her bed and we sit down. Then she starts doing my makeup.

' What are you going to do with your hair?' She asks.

' Well actually I think I'm just going to keep it up' I say and she gives me a look.

' Or take it down' I say and she laughs. So I take my hair out of the ratty bun it's in and let all of my natural curly hair fall down around my face.

' Oh my' she says.

'That bad?' I ask and start to put my hair back up.

'No!' She slaps my hands away.

' Your hair it's so long and curly' It's beautiful. Is it natural? She asks.

'Ya, I say. And look at my long, curly dark hair in the mirror.

'Hey the makeup doesn't look half bad' I say while looking in the mirror.

'Thank you, thank you very much' She giggles.

I Laugh. I could tell me and Demi are going to be very close.

Ready? She asks while holding out her arm.

Ready. I say and intertwine our arms.

**Thanks for reading guys I appreciate it! Review If you want more.**

**And here's some info on characters. *Also This can be either a Niley or Nelena story. You can just imagine whatever couple you want lol. :)**

**Natalie Stewart- The Youngest of the Stewart's. Moved to Germany When she was 14. Now 17. Is a princess of a small town in Germany. Is extremely Beautiful. The kind of Beautiful where everyone stops and stares at you when your walking by. Is Also extremely Shy and doesn't like attention. Hardly ever smiles. Loves to sing.**

**Zac Stewart- The Oldest of all the Stewart's. Doesn't think there should be a fight, but goes along with it because his parents do. Has A crush on A Grey But doesn't tell Anyone. Is football Captain. **

**Demi Stewart- Wants to be friends with Natalie. Hate's the Grey's. The Only one who knows why the Grey's and Stewart's are fighting. On the dance team.**

**Joe Stewart- Isn't really paying any attention to the fight but still fights back. Gets in trouble all the time. Is on the football team.**

**Cody Stewart- Youngest Boy of the Stewart's. Trys to act tough when in a fight. On the Football team.**

**Vanessa Stewart- The Oldest Girl of the Stewart's. Loves Shopping and fashion. Really Girly. Jealous of Natalie but tries not to show it. Doesn't care about the fight but still acts tough when they do have one. Is the Dance Captain.**

**Nick Grey- Second oldest of the Grey's. Loves Music. He also knows why they are fighting and isn't really on a side but still fights the Stewart's. On the Baseball Team.**

**Taylor Grey- Very Outgoing person. Doesn't understand why the Stewart's and Grey's are fighting but still fights along with them. Cheer leading captain.**

**Kevin Grey- Oldest of the Grey's. Doesn't get why they fight but still fights and acts tough. Is the Baseball Captain.**

**Holly Grey- Wants to become an actress when she gets older. Doesn't really fight. But when she has to she doesn't argue. On the cheer leading team.**

**Ashley Grey- Oldest Girl in the Grey family. Very bossy. Doesn't like when people mess with her or her family. On the Cheer Leading team.**

**David Grey- Very Shy. Doesn't talk much but when he does it must be really important. On the baseball team.**

* * *

**Other things to know**

**The Stewart's and Grey's have been fighting for many years.**

**Only Nick And Demi know why out of the kids.**

**OK so up in the starring it says Natalie can either be Selena Or Miley And Holly can either be Selena or Miley. If you Want a Niley story than Make Natalie Miley And Holly Selena and vice versa if you want Nelena. I just thought this would be easier lol. **

**Okay so thanks again! Review for more please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks So much for the reviews guys, I thought I wouldn't get any at all lol. Okay so review this for more.**

**Love Story Part 2**

**Natalie's POV**

Demi asked me if I'm ready, of course I answered yes. But, No way in hell am I ready. What are people going to think of me. Oh god, they're going to think I'm a freak. A freak of nature. No they're going to think I'm a slut. I mean come on look what I'm wearing.

'Nat!!Natalie! Helllloooo? She says while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

'Oh sorry' I say.

'I guess I'm kinda out of it I add'

'It's okay, let's go' she says with a smile.

'Okay' I say nervous.

**At School Zac's POV**

I grab my "girlfriend's" hand and start to lead her to school. See as a Stewart we have to have a boyfriend/girlfriend at all times. Which gets kinda annoying. But then I look over and see my youngest sister looking like she might get sick.

'Hey,Megan why don't you head in? I'll be in,in a second. I say to the girl who's all over me. But then she steps away looking offended.

'My Name is Anna!' Shrieks the girl in front of me, as she runs off to her friends to complain.

I just shrug it off and go over to Natalie.

'Hey you okay Nat?' I ask her.

'I don't think I can do this' She responds while looking down.

'Hey come on, you can, come with me. I say and put my arm around her.

'Okay' She says.

**Natalie POV**

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life as Zac opens the doors of the high school with one arm around me. But we walk down the school halls, as I hear people whispering about me and staring at me.

'who is that?' asks someone in the hall while pointing at me.

'I have no idea, but she's hot!' He says in response.

Right then I start to get really nervous and look at Zac.

'Don't listen to them, he says and kisses my forehead.

We're walking down the hall when a large group of people are staring at us, well probably just me. But there is something different about them. Some of them look mad while staring at us.

'Get your Filthy eyes off my sister,dumb ass' Growls Zac staring at one of them in particular while tightening his grip around me.

'Watch your mouth, Stewart' Says one of them that looks as old as Zac.

As we are passing them I look back while Zac Is still holding on to me. There is something weird about them.

'who are they? I ask Zac.

'No one important' He responds.

**With the Grey's Nick POV**

'Who is that girl?' I hear one of my sister's ask. I'm still staring at her even though I didn't even fight back when Zac fought at me. But I didn't care this girl is gorgeous. I look at her and she turns her head and looks back at me with her big beautiful eyes but then turns right back around.

'She's Beautiful' I Whisper to myself.

'Ya she is' Says David who looks at me.

'But why is she with them?' Questions Taylor.

'Zac said sister' Added Kevin.

'Why would their so called "sister" just appear out of no where. Says Holly.

'I have no idea' I say once the beautiful girl is out of my sight.

**First Period Natalie's POV**

'I gotta go Nat' says Zac, as he lets go of me.

'I have no idea where I'm suppose to go though' I say with a nervous look on my face.

'Ask Demi She's in the same grade as you' He says while Chuckling.

'I'll see you at lunch Nat, bye' He tells me then kisses my forehead and leaves.

Okay so I need to find Demi. I'm looking for her not paying attention to where I'm going and being my clumsy self I bump into someone making their books and papers go flying.

'Oh no-I'm so- so sorry I really didn't mean to. I say and start picking up the person's books.

'Hey it's okay don't worry about it' The stranger responds.

I grab all of the books while he helps also and I look up at him and we both stand up.

'I'm Lucas' He says and holds out his hand for a handshake.

'I'm Natalie' I say shaking his hand.

'I'm really sorry, I was looking for someone- and I'm new here and I have no idea where to go. I say

'Ahh your new, well that explains it' He chuckles.

'here let me see your schedule' he says, so I give it to him.

'Well we don't have first period together, but I can show you where it is, He says smiling in response.

'Thanks' I say looking down.

'Come on' he says and leads me down the crowed hallways and takes me to the class.

'thanks once again, I say'

'And sorry about before' I add looking down.

'Forget about it' he says while smiling and leaves.

So I walk up to the English teacher not really knowing what to do or expect.

'Umm Mr. Johnson?' I say while reading his name from my schedule.

'Yes' he says and turns away from his computer.

'Ahh you must be Natalie Stewart? Correct?' he says.

'I nod in agreement' Yes.

'hold on' he says.

'Okay Nick, raise your hand please.' the teacher says.

**Nick's POV**

God this girl is gorgeous. I think to myself while staring at her. I am so going to fail this class with her in it. I can't keep my eyes off of her.

'Nick!' The teacher practically yells.

Yes? I say and snap out of it and look at the teacher.

He rolls his eyes, and looks at the beautiful girl.

'I suppose you know who he is now' he says obviously annoyed at me.

'she Nods in agreement'

'You can sit next to him' he says as a smile grows on my face.

**Natalie's POV**

'Okay' I say and walk back and sit next to this guy who is smiling like an idiot.

'Hi, I'm Nick' he says.

I look at him. 'I'm Na-

'OK class open your text book to page 153' Says the teacher. So I turn around and do as told.

**Nick's POV**

How can you not stare at this girl. I think to myself. Man I wish I knew her name. I guess I'll just have to find out later. Then the bell rings indicating it's time for 2nd period. I look up thinking that I'm going to ask the beautiful girl what her name is but she is already on her way out the door. I'm about to go run up to her but some guy comes up to her and they start talking. Then I feel a pang of jealousy. Something I've never felt before.

**Natalie's POV**

Class was finally over, so I went to leave when Lucas came up to me.

'I thought you might need some help to find your next class' He says smiling.

'Thanks' I say looking down.

**Demi's POV**

Where is Natalie? I thought during my first hour class. I mean the Stewart's do everything as a family that's just the way we are. I thought she would come running to me for help to find her first class. But I guess not- My thoughts are interrupted, when I see Natalie walking down the halls with Lucas. What is she doing with him I thought. So I walk up to them.

'Hey Nat, I see you've meet Lucas. I say.

'Oh hey Demi, and ya he was just helping me find my classes. I say.

' Oh okay' I say.

'Umm Demi? Can I talk to you?' she asks.

'Ya sure' I say and take her to my locker.

'Whats up?' I say.

'Do I have to wear these things?' She points to her feet.

'They're killing me.' she says

I laugh and open my locker. 'I thought you might say that, I say while pulling out a pair of black converse.

'Oh thank you so much' She says while putting on the converse and giving me the heels.

'No Problem, now lets go to second period I say while leading her the way.

**Later At Lunch with the Grey's Nick POV**

Here at lunch I find myself once again staring at the beautiful girl across the room from me who's name is still unknown.

'Well That girl has made quite the first impression' says Taylor.

'Especially with Nick' Says Holly while starring at Nick and giggling.

'To bad she's a Stewart' Says Ashley, Giving Nick a look.

'What? For sure you know she is?' I say, growing really sad. But at the pit of my stomach I know that won't stop me.

'Ya I had her in one of my classes, her name is Natalie Stewart' Adds Holly.

'Why Are you talking about my Sister?' says Demi as the rest of her family approaches.

'None of your business Stewart' Says Kevin.

I look at all of them and see Natalie in the back of the group looking down.

'God Grey, Stop staring at my sister' Says Joe who's noticed Nick staring.

Then I see Natalie Look up at me looking extremely shy.

'He can Stare at her if he wants to' Taylor yells back.

'Oh please, says Joe who looks at Taylor, Don't try and hide that you stare at me all day because we all know you do'

'she gasps, I do NOT!' She yells back and slaps him.

'Ohh you are so lucky you are a girl' he says.

'but thats why I have sisters' He says back.

And Vanessa goes up to Taylor and Slaps her.

Just then the principle come in.

Vanessa! Taylor! Joe! Office Now! He says looking mad.

**Thanks for reading guys :) Review For more. I promise it will get more exciting. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Story Part 3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**Natalie's POV**

The school day was finally over. Thank god. I thought to myself. It's been fun and all but I don't really like all the attention I was getting, it just wasn't me. Just as I was thinking to myself someone grabs my arm and starts pulling me.

"Hurry up". Demi says while dragging me along.

"uh, where are we going?". I ask not knowing what was going on.

"Dance practice!!". She says excitedly.

"What? I can't dance at all!" I say nervous of what she was going to make me do.

"Sure you can". She says and drags me out to the football field where I see about twenty five girls wearing practically nothing.

"What is she wearing?" I hear Vanessa ask Demi looking me up and down.

"She hasn't changed yet". Demi answers her and gives me a bag of something. "go put this on". She says and starts to push me towards the school again. "come back here when your finished".

I go back into the school debating whether I should just leave or not. I go to the bathroom deciding to stay considering I want to make friends and this is probably the best opportunity. I go into a stall and take the clothes out of the bag. "what the hell?" I think to myself. She wants me to wear this? I ask myself while holding up a sports bra and booty shorts. I change and put my clothes on over the bra and shorts.

"Why didn't you change? We are going to start practice like right now!" Demi says to me once I walk over to them.

"I did change". I say utterly confused.

"Then why aren't you wearing the clothes I gave you?" She shoots back frustrated.

"You want me to wear underwear in front of everyone!?" I say with wide eyes.

* * *

"Everyone is. And besides they are workout clothes. Now just change and come over here once your finished". She says and walks over to the other girls.

**Nick's POV**

"Alright, lets kick some ass". Kevin tells our team when we were getting ready to scrimmage for baseball.

I start walking out in the field when I look around and see the beautiful girl over with the dance team with all of her clothes on looking really nervous. She looks like she's going to run out off the field. But just then she pulls her shirt off revealing a dark pink sports bra. I stare with wide eyes as she takes her pants of so she's in tight shorts. I think I just had I heart attack.

"NICK WATCH OUT!!" I hear someone yell from behind me when I turn around and get hit in the face with the fast baseball.

And I fall backwards knocking the wind out of me.

"Nick, Nick are you okay?" someone says while fanning my face.

I open my eyes slowly and see the whole baseball, football, cheer leading and dance team surrounding me. They must of heard all the screaming.

"Shit". I say to myself while touching my face and feel blood dripping.

"Maybe you should use your glove next time Grey". Says Joe smirking.

I stand up and say, "ya alright I will once you score your first touchdown". I shot back.

"Alright that's enough, are you alright?" Says my older sister Ashley.

"I'm fine". I say back to her.

"well It sure doesn't look like it" she says back pointing at my face.

"ya well that's funny considering I look better than all of the-" I start to say but gulp and stop suddenly when I see the beautiful girl standing there with wide confused eyes looking innocent as usual.

"What Grey, cat got your tongue?" says Zac as he goes over to Natalie and puts his arm around her protectively.

"I think he is just wondering why your so called "sister" is always mute?" Says Holly clearly jealous of Natalie.

"Hmm.. Is it just me? Or do I smell Jealousy." Says a smirking Joe.

"Jealous of what?" She shoots back aggressively.

"Well obviously my sister". His says treating her like she's four.

"She's not jealous, she just wants to know why she never talks dumb ass". Taylor says shooting him a glare.

"Oh looky here. Trying to be tough I see". He says laughing.

"What the hell are you guys doing!? Get your asses back on the field". Says the football coach, looking angry.

"Ya, you need all the practice you can get." Says Cody smirking.

The football team rolls their eyes and walks off obeying the coach unwillingly.

I wipe the blood off my face on my sleeve and started walking back to the field when I hear the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"Are you alright?" she says politely.

I turn around to see who the sweet voice came from and I see the beautiful girl once again. I gulp and try to think of something clever to say but get interrupted by the angelic voice once again.

"And they say I'm the mute?" She says and smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. I gulp once again as my knees go weak.

"What the hell are you doing?" Says a not so angelic voice known as Demi.

"Um, I was-

"She was telling me to stay away from her or she will get her brothers to kick my ass." I say obviously lying.

Demi looked surprised. She never heard Natalie be mean to anyone let alone cuss. She grabs Natalie and starts walking away. "I see your learning our ways" She says looking proud.

"Um, ya." she says looking innocent. She turns her head slightly and looks at me with her piercing eyes and she smiles her beautiful smile once again, but turns back around and walks to practice with Demi.

I sigh and turn around to start practice again. I ended up having a shitty practice though considering I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the beautiful girl. I tried to go and meet up with her after she was finished with her practice but I was caught by the Stewart's. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to talk to the her. Hopefully I can wait that long.

**Friday Night Natalie's POV**

"I'm really not sure about this one". I say while trying on this extremely expensive _BCBG_ Max Azria dress. It was probably the shortest dress I have ever worn, a dark shade of red, shows a ton of cleavage and a dress I would never even think about picking on my own.

"oh come on, you say that every time we give you something to wear." Says Vanessa who had on a black shimmery dress.

"Fine." I say and walk out looking down nervous like usual. But I look up to say a nervous looking boy standing in front of me.

"Holy shit." Says Cody.

"You have no idea how much I wish I wasn't related to you." he says shaking his head.

"uh, Thanks." I say more as a question than a statement.

"Cody why are you in here?" Says Vanessa annoyed.

"Joe is hogging the bathroom. So I came up here to see if I could use yours." He says.

"Fine. But hurry up we need it." Says Vanessa.

"God. I wish I looked like you." Says Demi clearly jealous of her sister.

"I mean look at her. How can you be so modest." She asks me while I'm trying to cover myself up with my arms.

"Uh, I don't know." I say and lower my arms.

"Come here, let me fix your hair". Says Vanessa trying to avoid the subject.

I walk over and she starts messing with my hair. "So where are we going again?" I ask.

"To the biggest party of the year, Lucas' of course." Says Demi excitedly.

"Hell yes. And oh we did tell you he's your date right?" says Vanessa while brushing through my long dark hair.

"What?!" I ask surprised.

"Relax, he thought you were totally hot so he asked me to ask you out for him and I told him yes. It will get you mega popularity." Says Demi.

"Um, Okay." I say not knowing if that's a good thing or not.

"DEMI! Your date is here!" we hear Zac shout from downstairs.

"K! one sec." She yells back.

"How do I look" She says while spinning around in a circle in her silver sparkly dress.

"Sexy as hell." Says Vanessa smiling.

"Go show those Gray's what the Stewart's are really made of." She adds as Demi confidently runs down the stairs.

"We better go down too, our dates will be getting here." says Vanessa. So we walk downstairs. I walk slowly behind Vanessa.

"No. Go change." Says Zac protectively while pointing back up the stairs.

"Um, Okay." I say and start to walk back upstairs confused.

"No, she looks fine." Says Vanessa shooting a evil glare to Zac.

"She looks like a hooker." He says while taking Natalie hand and starts to pull her away.

"Me and Demi have almost the same dresses on, why aren't you getting mad at us." Says Vanessa angrily.

"That's Different." He says back.

"Whatever, Me and Nat are leaving and no one is changing." she says once she see's her dates pull up in the driveway. She grabs my arm and we leave and get in the cars meeting our dates.

"You look beautiful." Says Vanessa's date to her.

"Thanks." She say confidently.

"Nat, your meeting Lucas there since he's having the party at his house in all." She says and I nod not knowing what else to say.

**With The Gray's Nick POV**

His driver pulls up at the party and Nick gets out and opens the door for his date. He grabs her hand not really focused on her, he starts to walk up to the large mansion in front of him.

"Why are you wearing that? You were suppose to match my dress. We are going together we are suppose to matc-" Amber goes on and on.

I wasn't even paying attention to this annoying snobby girl in front of me. I was just looking for the beautiful girl. I didn't get the chance to talk to her all week because of the Stewart's.

I walked in with the snobby girl following behind me still complaining about something I obviously didn't care about. This house was huge I was starting to doubt the possibilities of seeing the beautiful girl until I saw Lucas walk up to his front door and once he opened the door the whole room almost went silent. It was her. The beautiful girl stood in front of Lucas. He kissed her hand and told her she looked beautiful as all of the people here watched. My knees went week like usual when I saw her. I wanted to talk to her. I had to talk to her.

**Thanks for reading! :) Reviews make me motivated to upload faster ;)**


End file.
